


tournament of destroyers concludes goku has enough

by Shadowkiller504



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkiller504/pseuds/Shadowkiller504
Summary: Goku has enough of being bullied by the gods





	tournament of destroyers concludes goku has enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is how i feel the universal tournament should have ended especially because goku threw his match against hit because he was sick of being a pawn for beerus.
> 
> this is based on the manga and the anime. in this goku beat hit using ssjb blue just like in the manga.
> 
> and yes i know my writing sucks but unless i actually write i wont get better

"we gods are back in charge now" goku grit his teeth in anger as he heard champa state that. "i'm sick of being treated like this these so called gods are no better than me" he thinks as he sees champa raise his hand purple energy encasing it. "the other team doesn't deserve to be killed just because we won".

he raises two fingers to his head locking on to the energy signature he activates instant transmission. appearing behind champa he grabs his arm, champa turns around in shock "what do you think your doi" before he could finish that sentence goku roundhouse kicks him knocking him down into the arena below. jumping down after him goku stands tall his ssjb aura wraps around him in a cocoon as he transforms. 

"i've had enough of you destroyers, you think you can destroy your team simply because they lost a friendly match you make me sick" champa stands growling in anger "you dare lay a hand on me and speak like that i think its time you were put in your place saiyan". he crouches raising his fists in a fighting stance goku follows suit crouching into his signature turtle school stance.

suddenly goku disappears reappearing in front of champa, throwing a right jab at his face champa swiftly block and counters with his own jab turning slightly goku grabs champa's arm and uses his momentum to flip him over his shoulder following up with an energy blast directly into champa's stomach. groaning in pain champa gets up and faces goku anger written all over his face. he screams as his purple aura extends around his body powering up to 100%. he dives at goku landing a solid hit to his face following up with a kick to the stomach sending him flying into the air. champa appears above him and smashes him back down to the ground.

groaning in pain he struggles to get up as champa walks slowly towards him " do you really think a mortal like you can hope to face me as an equal simply because you've had a taste of divine power. " 

suddenly goku screams as the planet they're stood on begins to shake with his power as a red aura flickers in and out around him champa starts to sweat as he feels the raw energy being exerted "what the hell is going on, his power its skyrocketing has he somehow found a new level beyond super saiyan blue?" champa backs away as the screaming stops goku looks him directly in the eye and shouts one word for all to hear.

"KAIOKEN"

a giant red aura surrounds him on top of the blue aura of ssjb his voice becomes slightly deeper more primal his hair stands even sharper surrounded by red he chuckles " i pulled it off i managed to combine the power of super saiyan blue with the kaioken technique this only had a 10% chance of working but its worth the risk and this isnt even the height of my new power" he stands grits his teeth and powers up even more "KAIOKEN X10" the entire arena is surrounded in a red glow as goku powers even further suddenly he disappears and before anyone can see him reappear champa is sent flying around the arena like a pinball.

goku reappears smirking as champa screams in pain as he hits the ground causing a small crater to be made. he stands up purple aura reappering and charges at goku, goku simply stands still as champa seems to trip before being sent flying to the other side of the arena . he looks and sees goku lowering his arm having hit him multiple times before champa even registered his movements.

battered and bloodied champa struggles to keep standing "its time to end this champa" goku draws his hands to his sides and starts to chant his signature move 

"KA"  
"ME"  
"HA"  
"ME"  
"HAAAAAA"  
as he finshes his chant he teleports directly infront of champa giving him the full blast of the energy wave. screaming in pain champa is hit directly the energy surrounding him as he is sent flying from the force of the blast.  
lowering his hands goku reverts back to his base form as he walks towards champa and wraps his hand around his throat. " i think you've had enough, of course i didn't have to go easy on you a stronger blast and i could've killed but i'm not like you i don't kill for the sake of it. I want you to remember, Champa. In all the years to come, in your most private moments, I want you to remember, my hand, at your throat, I want you to remember, the one man who beat you."

goku drops him and turns towards beerus " this is your warning, we are not your servants, we are not your entertainment and we are not your pawns we are people you will treat us better otherwise its your turn"


End file.
